Bipper
by tenma66
Summary: Dipper meets Bill at a young age and befriends him
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Dipper meets Bill at a younger age and becomes his friend

OOC

"People talking"

'People thinking'

 **"Demons talking"**

 **'Demons thinking'**

 **Third POV**

An eight year old Dipper pines was currently walking through the forest behind his school and seemed to be looking for something, unaware of the single golden eye watching his movements. "Where is it? i saw it just a second ago." He hears the leaves crunch behind him and quickly turns. **"Are you looking for this?"** the man holds a shiny red ball out to him.

"Y-yes" he stutters as he takes the ball from the strange looking man, his yellow suit contrasting with the bright red of the ball.

 **"What's your name kid?"** The man asks as he tosses the ball up and catches it again. "Dipper, Dipper Pines. What's your name?" Dipper sits down on the large tree root behind him and looks up to stare at the mans eyepatch, wondering if theres an eye under it or not.

 **"The names Bill Cipher, so, why are you out here looking by yourself Pinetree?.**

"The other kids don't really like me much... Pinetree?" **"Yeah! your name is Pines, therefore, Pinetree!"** "Oh, okay then i guess..."

The man hands him the ball before looking around. **"Heres your ball Pinetree, looks like the other kids are getting restless!"** "Thanks Bill, i have to go now... but maybe i can visit sometime?" Bill laughes as Dipper continues to stare at him. **"Sure kid, i'd like that!"**

Dipper looks back towards the woods as he returns to the playground and notices that Bill is no longer there. 'Definitely going to visit him again!' Dipper thinks to himself as he continues playing with the other kids.

Four years later

 **"So you're going to Gravity falls Pinetree?"** "Yeah, that's a place you used to stay in isn't it?" **"Hahaha, sure is Pinetree! I kinda miss that place too!"**

Currently, Dipper was busy playing chess with Bill, and somehow winning, which was a bit frustrating to Bill, but he continued to play nonetheless. "Can't you can come with?" **"** Well i **guess** i **could, but you would have to make a deal with me."**

Dipper thinks for a moment before before turning back to Bill. "Okay um, how about... You can posses me whenever something happens that i can't handle! Is that okay?" **"That's perfect Pinetree!"**

 _"Dipper! Were_ gonna _go soon, where are you!"_

"Ah, that's Mabel, i have to go soon, so we need to make the deal now." **"Sure Pinetree! Just shake my hand and we'll be off to Gravity falls!"** Dipper shakes Bills hand, and the deal is made.

 _"Dipper! Come on,_ were _going now!"_

 **"Let's go Pinetree, to Gravity falls!"**

Authors note

 **Hey guys! That's the first chapter done, it's my first time writing a fanfiction, so i hope it's okay. It's pretty short, but i could not think of much, please tell me if you see any mistakes in the spelling. Also as a last minute addition, Dipper has glasses in this story. I'm basically just making things up as i go, so that's going to be a bit odd i think...**


	2. Chapter 2

"People talking"

'People thinking'

 **"Demons talking"**

 **'Demons thinking'**

 _"yelling from somewhere not currently visible"_

OOC

 **Third POV**

Dipper had just arrived in Gravity falls, along with his sister of course, and was currently exhausted from the long bus ride, although it was made a bit more entertaining with Bill there. Bill was in his original triangle form shrunken down and hidden in his backpack the entire time, and even though his sister Mabel had been looking at him weirdly the whole bus ride, he enjoyed talking with Bill, as he always understood what Dipper was trying to say, even though he was probably reading Dippers mind for that. 'It's kinda cool that he's a dream demon... Is it weird to think that?'

 **"Not weird at all to me Pinetree!"** "Really?" **"Sure! And even if it was, i like weird!"** "Okay, am i weird?" **"Ahahaha! A little bit, by human standards!"** "You seem really cheerful today."

 **"It's just great being back in gravity falls is all!"**

"Dipper! Stop talking to yourself and let's go already!"

"Coming!"

 _One week later_

"Guys, meet my new boyfriend! His name is...?" "Normal...Man." "He means Norman."

"Are you bleeding Norman?" "It's, jam."

Dipper walks away as Mabel and Norman leave. He sits down in the Mystery shacks' small kitchen and starts to write in his newest journal, Dipper had started writing a journal about all the information he learned from Bill about a year after meeting the dream demon, currently, he was on journal number four, which had impressed Bill with how fast he could write about and draw the pictures.

"So..." Dipper starts, not looking away from the pages. "What is he?" **"Gnomes."** Dipper looks up at the Small floating triangle with a bit of confusion and questions, "Isn't he a bit too tall to be a Gnome?" Bill floats down and lands on the table in front of Dipper and replies, **"He's multiple Gnomes."** Dipper looks back to his journal and continues to write. "And why are they dating my sister?" **"My best guess is that they want a queen."** "Ah, i see." Bill looks at him questioningly, **"You're not worried about your sister?"** "I will wait until the Gnomes actually do something before i get involved."

He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose they slip down slightly, making them glint in the light. "Besides, i highly doubt they will do anything to harm her so soon." **"True, they would ask her hand in marriage first, and if she said no they would most likely force the marriage."** "Interesting... They are quite aggressive, aren't they?" He writes something down in his jounal. **"Yup! Even more so when they're angry!"**

"Hey kid! Talking to yourself in here?" "Yes great unkle Stanford." **'Stanford huh? So he's pretending to sixer now. Man, being stuck in that forest for so long, i missed alot of interesting stuff happening.'**

 _After Dipper saves Mabel from the Gnomes_

 **"You did great Pinetree!"** "Thankyou Bill, but i did not think i would be able to defeat them with a leafblower of all things." He scribbles something down in the journal one again, like always. **"Yeah, that sure was a surprise!"** "Well," He pauses for a moment, "it was your idea."

 **"It was just a suggestion that you took to heart."** "And i'm glad that i did. Thankyou Bill." **"Aww you don't need to thank me Pinetree!"** "That does not mean that i won't."

 _"Dipper, are you talking to yourself again?"_

"Yes! Yes i am! And i will continue to do so until the day i die!"

 _"Okay!"_

 **Authors note**

 **The journal is white with a blue Pinetree shape on it, and since it is the fourth one, the number four is on the pinetree. Also the reason i didn't write the Gnome scene is because i cannot write an action scene, and it would be terrible if i wrote one, so i skipped it to save you the pain of reading it.**

 **Once again, if you see any mistakes, please tell me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"People talking"

'People thinking'

 **"Demons talking"**

 **'Demons thinking'**

 _"yelling from somewhere not currently visible"_

OOC

 **Third POV**

Dipper adjusts the hat on his head as he walks through some thick shrubbery, searching for a specific tree deep in the forest of Gravity falls. The hat was almost a gift of sorts from great uncle Stanford who, after the Gnome incident allowed him and Mabel to choose something from the mystery shack. Mabel had chosen a grappling hook, and he had chosen a white hat with a blue pinetree on it, quite similar to his journals really, but back to the tree.

The tree carried a very special and rare demonic fruit that gave the person who ate it a completely random ability, the ability could be a skill, or a magical power. The reason it was so special was because no matter how many of the fruits you ate, there was always a new ability to be had, the reason it was so rare was because it only grew in Gravity falls, and also only produced fruit once every fifteen years, on the night of the new moon in complete darkness. The fruit would die once the first rays of sunlight touched the tree, the reason he was searching for this tree was because Bill wanted him to have a few extra abilitys to protect himself if something happened in the future.

"So, what kind of abilitys will i get from these fruits anyway?" **"All kinds of stuff! From things like cooking and musical talent, to things like laser vision and flying! It's great isn't it!?"** "I suppose so... It does sound interesting." **"Yup! Real interesting!"**

They continue walking for a few more minutes, before Dipper hears Mabel from somewhere far away, _"Dipper! Where are you!? It's time to eat dinner!"_ "I will be there soon!" _"Okay, but hurry up or we'll eat without you!"_

 **"I guess we'll continue looking another time, we still have three weeks until the new moon anyway."** Dipper says nothing and pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he turns to walk back to the mystery shack, with Bill floating by his side unseen by others. 'Like always.' as Dipper thinks back on it, he realizes something 'He has not left my side even once since we arrived in Gravity falls... Well i feel warm and fuzzy now.'

 **'I wonder what he's thinking? I mean, i could just read his mind, but i don't really want to do that right now, he looks like he just needs to think privately for now...'**

They continue walking back in a comfortable silence, not really wanting to break it, They soon arrive at the mystery shack, Bill goes up to the attic while Dipper heads to the kitchen to eat dinner, seeing that they had infact started to eat without him. He goes upstairs to talk to Bill after eating, as great uncle Stanford was taking a nap, and Mabel had gone to do whatever it was that she did with Candy and Grenda.

As Dipper enters the attic, he is greeted by the sight of a human Bill reading Dippers very first journal, although he wasn't sure why, as the dream demon had already read it once before.

 **"Hey Pinetree! Just in time, i wanted to tell you how Stanford isn't Stanford!** "What?" He asks, a bit confused **"Yeah! He's really your great uncle Stanley, not Stanford."** "I am sure you will understand if i say that i am still confused." He says blankly, wondering where Bill was going with this. **"Right, let me explain it in excruciating detail!**

A few minutes later, after Bill explains his history with Stanford Pines

"And you did not tell me this before, why?" **"I kinda forgot that you didn't know..."** "I see..." **"Yup! Just remembered today! So i decided to tell you!"** "Oh, alright then." **"you're not shocked or anything?"** "Not really." **"Oh, well that's great then!"** "I suppose it is..."

Dipper walks over to the bookshelf next to his desk and chooses a book he hasn't read yet, and lays down on his bed to read it, Bill lays down on his stomache next to him and asks **"What are you reading Pinetree?"** "A book about vampires i think." **"Is it good?"** "probably not." **"Ah okay..."**

They spend the next few hours doing talking and reading, and Bill decides as he watches Dippers sleeping face, it was a good day, despite nothing really interesting happening.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys, another short chapter, i tried to make it longer but i could not think of much. Any ideas on what to name the tree? Because i have no idea at all.**

 **Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not... I am sorry for terrible writing.**

 **please tell me if you see any mistakes, so that i may fix them, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

"People talking"

'People thinking'

 _"People whispering"_

 **"Demons talking"**

 **'Demons thinking'**

 _ **"Demons whispering"**_

 _"yelling from somewhere not currently visible"_

OOC

 **Third POV**

"Come on Dipper! it will be fun!" "Mabel, i will not drink syrup from the bottle." "It's not drinking it, it's a syrup race!" "I refuse to participate in such a ridiculous activity."

"Hey kids! guess what day it is!" Stanley pines walks into the kitchen as he says this, and Mabel replies with "Happy anniversary?" to which Dipper replies with "A saturday?"

"Nope! It's family bonding day!" Before Mabel can say anything to this, Dipper questions "Family bonding day?" "Yup, now who wants to get in my car and put on blindfolds!?" "Yeah! wait what?" Dipper shakes his head at his family members, and decides to go to the car while while Mabel puts on a blindfold, and soon enough, he is also wearing one as their great uncle Stanley drives them somewhere.

They come to a rather stop a few minutes later, and as Dipper removes his blindfold, he notices that they are by the lake. Stanley yells "We're going fishing!" It is at that moment that an old man starts screaming about a sea monster, Dipper sighs and adjusts his glasses while he ignores them and walks to the small boat they would no doubt be fishing in, and hears Mabels disappointed complaints, which turn into excited yelling as Soos arrives on his boat.

"Hey Soos! Do you wanna hunt a sea monster with me and Dipper!?" Another sigh comes from Dipper as he replies, "I am not going monster hunting with you Mabel." _**"That's right Pinetree, you'll go monster hunting with me right?"**_ Bill, who was as always hiding in Dippers ever present backpack, questions. _"Of course, why would i not?"_ _ **"Is that a rhetorical question?"**_ _"Yes."_ _ **"Okay."**_

Dipper was pulled from his quiet conversation with Bill quite literally when Mabel yanks him off the small beat up fishing boat and onto Soos's larger one as they set sail, leaving behind their great uncle Stan in favor of searching for the sea monster, despite the fact that Dipper had not wanted to do so, especially not when great uncle Stanley had looked so excited about spending time with them.

They soon arrive on Scuttlebutt Island, which was rather dark and dreary despite it being early in the day and Dipper decides as he looks around a bit, that he likes this place. After walking for a few more minutes they see what they thought was the monster, but was actually a group of beavers,'That one really seems to like that chainsaw...' **'Yup!'** 'Bill... Out of my mind please.' **'Okay.'**

"Dipper, run!" He looks back at what the two were running from, only to see a giant scaly looking monster, and before he starts running, quickly uses the camera he always has with him to take a picture of it. _"Come on Dipper! Before it eats you!" "Yeah dude, run!"_ After they get back on the boat, the chase begins, the chase being them being chased by the sea monster, Dipper soon notices a waterfall and instructs Soos to drive into it, as he believed there to be a cave behind it.

After they speed into the waterfall which was indeed a cave, the gigantic beast comes crashing through, only to get stuck halfway due to it's large size, and collapse into the shallow water that they were now standing in. Dipper get's closer to investigate the seemingly unconscious beast, and discovers upon closer inspection that it is made of metal, looking even closer he finds a hatch on it's back, and opens it to find old man Mcgucket inside trying to get it to move.

Mabel decides to interrogate him, and as he tells the reason why he built the robot, Dipper pulls out a book and starts reading, not paying any attention to the story being told.

They spend the rest of the day fishing with Soos and their great uncle, Dipper does much more reading than fishing, this irritates Mabel a bit, but he ignores that in favor of Bills comentary on the book he's reading, and as they take a group picture, nobody but Bill and Dipper notice the large shape pass underneath the boat, and Dipper decides to study the creature at a later date.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys! I hope this chapter was alright, as i could not think of much to write again, but i decided to write about the second episode of the first season, i don't know if it was entertaining at all, but i hope it was. Thanks for reading!**

 **And also please tell me if i made any spelling mistakes, as that would really help me improve!**


	5. Chapter 5

"People talking"

'People thinking'

 _"People whispering"_

 **"Demons talking"**

 **'Demons thinking'**

 _ **"Demons whispering"**_

 _"yelling from somewhere not currently visible"_

OOC

 **Third POV**

Dipper was bored, and he had already read all the books within the mystery shack, this left him having to turn to TV instead, but Mabel was watching Duck-tective thus forcing Dipper to watch it as well... he hated Duck-tective, it was stupid and had too many cliche plot twists in his opinion, and Bill could not understand what was appealing about it.

 _ **"Pinetree, maybe we should go and get you some more books, you're dying of boredom, and so am i."**_

 _"Yes... perhaps we should, better sooner than later i suppose."_

"Dudes! I just found a secret room, come check it out! Soos calls out to them as he runs into the room. "A secret room!?" Mabel yells excitedly while Dipper looks on in slight interest as Soos starts leading them to the room after explaining how he found it.

 _ **"Do you think it's old sixers room?"**_ Bill questions in mild interest, hiding in Dippers hat this time as it got a bit tiring to constantly walk around with the heavy backpack.

 _" I highly doubt it, i think great uncle Stanley would hide the existence of it as well as he could." _

"Alright, we're here dudes!" Soos calls out as he comes to a stop infront of an open door, and Mabel yells excitedly as she runs in _"This is awesome!"_ Dipper walks in behind them and examines the wax figures, noting that they are quite lifelike, making him feel slightly uneasy.

'Bill?" **'They're cursed.'** 'Cursed how?' **'The curse that makes objects come to life.'** 'I see...'

" _Hey kids!"_ Dipper hears Stan yell from behind him along with a startled scream from Mabel, he turns to look at his Great uncle, and watches as he introduces the wax statues and gets upset about the melted Abraham lincoln, to which Mabel offers to make a new different one.

"We should investigate!" Mabel yells, but he refused to waste his time when he already knew the culprits, and instead goes to purchase new books to read as he had wanted to do since the previous day, buying several volumes of manga while he was at it, much to Bills delight.

Bill and Dipper destroy all the wax figures that night, retrieving the stolen head of wax Stan while they were at it.

Not long after, Stan and Mabel run into the room, having heard all the noise the fighting had caused, Dipper hands Stan the his statues head and explains that the others had come to life, and like he anticipated they assumed it was his imagination and left, leaving Dipper alone with Bill once again.

 **"Why did you tell them Pinetree?"**

"I knew they would not believe me."

 **"Ah that makes sense, most humans are really dumb..."**

"Hmm."

 **"Wanna go to bed? You must be tired after all that."**

"Yes, i do require rest... I have not slept for the past two days."

He goes up to the attic and falls asleep as soon as he gets comfortable, and Bill lays beside him, waiting for him to wake up, though he knew it be hours before he did.

 **Hey guys! It has been a long time since i last updated, sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, did you guys at least enjoy this chapter? I hope so, but it was a rather boring one, sorry. Upon further thought i have decided to call the tree The elder tree, not very original or creative but i could not think of anything else, so yeah... hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"People talking"

'People thinking'

 _"People whispering"_

 **"Demons talking"**

 **'Demons thinking'**

 _ **"Demons whispering"**_

 _"yelling from somewhere not currently visible"_

OOC

 **Third POV**

It was a good day for Dipper Pines, a really really good day. Why, you ask? Dipper had managed to get his hands on the second journal, and it was one of the easiest things he had ever done. All he had to do was sit back and watch as Mabel was pressured into a relationship with Gideon Gleeful, the fake psychic, and step in when it would be the most beneficial to him.

Gideon had invited the Pines family to have dinner with his, and all Dipper had to do was pretend to be having the time of his life and nearing the end of it excuse himself to use the restroom, sneak into brats room and steal the journal that was laying out in the open on the desk. He was able to hide it in his suit jacket, which he had to wear as the dinner had been the formal kind, and walk out when it was over.

It was just days later that Bill had to posses Dipper for the first time since arriving in gravity falls, Gideon Gleeful had nearly driven himself mad searching for the second journal in those few days, and had finally come to the conclusion that it had been Dipper to take it from him. He confronted Dipper about it, using his amulet to attack him, they fought for a while before Dipper allows Bill to take control, Bill releases control to Dipper half way through and he defeats Gideon, taking the amulet to be stored with the other items Bill had allowed him to keep.

Not long after, Mabel breaks up with Gideon because he was too obsessive and clingy.

It was several days later that Dipper and Bill decided to continue their search for The Elder Tree, and much to their surprise they found it quite easily in an area he swears they had searched before, and to Bills extreme pleasure, it was filled with small glowing rainbow coloured fruits.

He turns to Dipper and grins widely **"This, Pinetree, is the part where you get a power up!"** "Like an anime main character?" **"Yup, it might hurt a little though..."** "Hm, well i trust you to look after me if i pass out or something."

Dipper walk closer to the tree and picks one of the few darkly coloured ones and eats it.

He does not feel much different, except the slight prickly feeling in his muscles, they decide to head back to the mystery shack to wait for any other side affects to take place. When they arrive they both notice that it is much quieter than usual, Dipper walks into the living room and questions "Great uncle Stan, where has Mabel gone?" Stanley responds with "I don't know kid, haven't seen her since this morning, i think she's with Wendy or something like that." "Alright, i'm going upstairs."

Dipper walks up the staires and hears Bill start to snicker, and turns to look at him questioningly and Bill responds to this with _**"They're locked in that haunted grocery store we passed the other day."**_ _"I see, well i'm sure they'll be let out by morning."_ _ **"you don't wanna go help them?"**_ _"Theres no need for it, if they're not let out by tomorrow afternoon we'll help them."_ _ **"Hehe, i like that idea. You wanna go play a game or something?"**_ _"Yeah, that would be nice..."_

They play a few games, before Dipper becomes tired and goes to sleep, with Bill laying by his side once again. During his sleep, the changes from the fruit he ate earlier start to take place.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys! It's been a long, long time since i last updated, sorry about that. I have no excuses except that a got lazy. But anyway, i hope this chapter was alright but it seems pretty bad to me, sorry. I have a few ideas on what powers to give Dipper, but if you guys have any ideas of your own, feel free to share them.**

 **If i made any mistakes, please inform me, it would help me impove, even if only a little.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **And until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

"People talking"

'People thinking'

 _"People whispering"_

 **"Demons talking"**

 **'Demons thinking'**

 _ **"Demons whispering"**_

 _"yelling from somewhere not currently visible"_

OOC

 **Third POV**

Dipper sighs as he watches Mabel play around the cemetery statue, wishing he could be anywhere else as Mabel places her nose on the statue's index finger accidentally bending it and opening a secret passageway. Dippers week had been an eventful one, he had discovered that he had indeed gained multiple powers from the Elder Tree, two of them being incredible strength and speed, which had taken him an entire day to get used to.

Just days after that, he became acquainted with a large bunch of Manotaurs, and later met with the Multi-Bear. Just days after that, he acquired a copy machine capable of cloning things and people, with the downside of them not being water resistant, and now, he was stuck trying to prove that Nathaniel Northwest was a fruad after Pacifica Northwest called Mabel silly, and he was bored.]

Really this was all Great Uncle Stanley's fault, had he remembered what day it was they would not be stuck here in the first place, and Bill was acting a lot more clingy than usual, deciding he would not leave Dippers side for even a second if it was not necessary, he did not mind this newfound clingy behavior as it made him feel an odd sense of warmth.

He is abruptly broken from his thoughts as he hears Mabel yelling for him. _"Dipper! I found something!"_ _ **"Sheesh, does she have to yell so loud?"**_ _"Even i don't know the answer to that."_

 _"Did you say something!?"_ "No Mabel, you're hearing things again!" He heads to where her voice had come from and found a large file filled with documents and starts to read them.

 **A few hours later**

After reading through the documents and finding out that those idiot cops had been following them, Bill secretly erased his and Dippers conversation from their minds, Mabel had insisted that they help Quentin Trembley escape from their clutches, and as their journey continued on Dipper and Bill were sure that they would never see that much stupidity again in their lives.

They had of course gotten the man freed, Mabel was made a congressman and given a hat and dipper was given a presidents key, which by now would be completely useless, but perhaps it would still work in Gravity Falls, Dipper throw the Documents at Pacifica as she is leaving, Barely suppressing the smirk trying to take over his face as he hears her fading screams as they drive away.

He sighs as he lays down on his bed beside a now human Bill, Mabel was once again having a slumber party at one of her friends' houses, and both he and Bill were happy to be able to spend time together and see and talk to each other properly.

 **"Hey Pinetree?"** "Hm?" **"Let's go to a different town tomorrow, just for one day."** "Why? Won't they ask questions if i am gone for the entire day?" **"We can spend some time together. And i will deal with the whole questions thing okay?"** "That sounds... Acceptable."

 **"Yay! It's a date!"** What?" **Nothing! I said Nothing!"** Bill quickly leaves, no doubt back to the Dreamscape, leaving a blushing Dipper thinking about the Dream Demons words.

'A date?'

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys! Long wait again, sorry for that! Also, i am terribly sorry if this chapter was as bad as i think it was. Do you guys actually read these authors notes? I do not know, but i don't usually read authors notes, so it is fine if you don't, chances are that i'm not saying anything important in them, but it's great if you do read them!**

 **Anyway, i hope you are enjoying this story so far!**

 **If i made any mistakes, please inform me, it helps.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **And until next time!**


End file.
